iTake Sam To The Dance
by Tiffany Seddie
Summary: This is a story about when Freddie and Sam have been dating for about a month and he askes her to the dance, Carly gets jealous and she goes to. She tries to win Freddie back!
1. Chapter 1

_Freddie POV_

It's been over a month since I've been going out with Sam. She's beautiful, smart (kinda), loving, and **Jealous!**

Carly is still upset about me likeing Sam. But, how could I not like Sam. She's beautiful in every single way!

_Carly POV_

_I am so not Jealous of Sam. Maybe I should go to the Groothie Smothies I can get stuff of my mind, _as I thought to myself.  
"T-Bo, hit me up on blueberry blatz," said Carly. After I drank over 17 smoothies, I went back home.

When I walked in throught the door, I saw Sam sitting on my couch watching restling.

_Sam POV_

Wow, who knew that a 61 year old woman can hurt a 33 year old man!

"Hey Sam, how's it going," asked Carly. Sam answered, "Just in a deep thought thinking about my **Wonderful** boyfriend!"

Carly said back, " Who's supposed to be mine, that you stole!"

"I didn't steal him, you led him off! You actually didn't like him in the first place," yealled Sam.

_Freddie POV_

"Now Freddie, you do know that the Girl's-Choice-Dance is coming up, right," said Freddie's mom.

"Yes mom, I know. I'm fixing to go to Carly's to see Sam," said Freddie.

"Don't forget your ointment," said Freddie's mom.

_Carly POV_

"Look what the cat drug in," said Carly looking angrly at Freddie.

"Hey my handsome FreddieFork," said Sam with a crooked grin on her face.

Carly exclaimed, "Ugh! This Is disgusting!"

"Hey Sam, you wanna go to the Girl's-Choice-Dance with me," asked Freddie.

"Yes! A million times yes," yelled Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sam POV_

Now that I am going to the dance with Freddie, I should steal some money from my mom and buy a dress.

'DING!' As a voicemail came from Sam's phone. It said **Shay.**

Wonder what she wants?

"Listen here Puckette, you may have been asked to go to the Girl's-Choice-Dance with Freddie but I'm gonna

buy a dress that will make him feal like a new person. I'm gonna win him back and you can't stop me! I hope you

have a fun time being the third wheel," said Carly that was left on my phone.

_Carly POV_

"I'll take this dress, these, shoes, and this revenger thingy," said Carly.

Cashier said, " That'll be $450."

'_Tonight I will come in with my glamouros dress on. it will blow Freddie's mind. Then he will be mine!'_ as I thought to myself.

_Freddie POV_

I have my tux, bowtie, underwear, and **OINTMENT.**

"Wow, Sam, you look-," I said.

"Yeah Yeah Fredglum, I know I'm pretty, but don't wear it out," said Sam.

**"I'M HERE,"** said Carly.

"Wow! Hey Carly, you wanna dance," asked I.

"Of course I will," said Carly.

As Carly leaned closer, I started to kiss her. Then, I saw Sam run.

_Sam POV_

" I can't believe it. She Was right. I hate being wrong. I think I just lost my boyfriend and my best friend," exclaimed Sam.

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


	3. Chapter 3

_Freddie POV_

It's been over a month since I've been going out with Sam. She's beautiful, smart (kinda), loving, and **Jealous!**

Carly is still upset about me likeing Sam. But, how could I not like Sam. She's beautiful in every single way!

_Carly POV_

_I am so not Jealous of Sam. Maybe I should go to the Groothie Smothies I can get stuff of my mind, _as I thought to myself.  
"T-Bo, hit me up on blueberry blatz," said Carly. After I drank over 17 smoothies, I went back home.

When I walked in throught the door, I saw Sam sitting on my couch watching restling.

_Sam POV_

Wow, who knew that a 61 year old woman can hurt a 33 year old man!

"Hey Sam, how's it going," asked Carly. Sam answered, "Just in a deep thought thinking about my **Wonderful** boyfriend!"

Carly said back, " Who's supposed to be mine, that you stole!"

"I didn't steal him, you led him off! You actually didn't like him in the first place," yealled Sam.

_Freddie POV_

"Now Freddie, you do know that the Girl's-Choice-Dance is coming up, right," said Freddie's mom.

"Yes mom, I know. I'm fixing to go to Carly's to see Sam," said Freddie.

"Don't forget your ointment," said Freddie's mom.

_Carly POV_

"Look what the cat drug in," said Carly looking angrly at Freddie.

"Hey my handsome FreddieFork," said Sam with a crooked grin on her face.

Carly exclaimed, "Ugh! This Is disgusting!"

"Hey Sam, you wanna go to the Girl's-Choice-Dance with me," asked Freddie.

"Yes! A million times yes," yelled Sam.


End file.
